Predistortion schemes for reducing distortion appearing in the output of a non-linear amplifier are known. A synthesised distortion signal is added into the input to the amplifier. The distortion signal is arranged so that its addition tends to cancel any distortion imposed on the input signal by the amplifier during amplification.